Jenna Lene
Biography Season 7 (x.x) * x Confessionals Total: x Season 11: 0 Season 12: 10 Season 12 (12.2) * office Even as a vet, it’s still nerve-wracking to be called into Kelli and Judy’s office. * office I’m ready to step it up and they wanted to make sure we’re on the same page, and I’m really excited about that. (12.9) * [[Jinelle Esther|Jinelle], who says performing with Demi Lovato is a huge honor] And what’s really cool is her mom was a DCC back in the day, so it’s all part of the sisterhood. * Gonna give it the full Dallas effect, so we’re welcoming Lovato with open arms just like we do with all of our players on game day. * office, teary Canton, I mean that would have been an amazing opportunity, being just seeing the disappointment and them questioning my leadership, it hits hard. I do love this team. I literally give everything, and I don’t want to disappoint them. (12.11) * being called into office Anything can happen. Nobody is safe on the team. I just hope that they see that I love and care about this team so much. * office Last time I was called into the office, I was taken off of the Canton, Ohio, Hall of Fame trip. They had me stay back and rethink my role as a leader on this team. This has been my life as an adult. The worst-case scenario, obviously, is being cut. That would break my heart. * office To hear them say they were disappointed, it’s pretty hard to take that. Especially when you have made it this far. You gotta start all over again. But I’m willing to do that because I love my teammates. (12.12) * My character’s been tested. My leadership’s been tested. You know, we’ve had to step up our game as much as the rookies had to step up their game, and so no one’s safe. (12.13) * with flashbacks to her moments from this season This year’s training camp has been hard in multiple ways. I feel like my leadership has been tested. I was put in a very uncomfortable situation. And maybe I should have said something. I honestly didn’t know what to do. Having to tell my family that I wasn’t going was even harder than being called into the office that day. I had to sit back for a second and decide, ‘okay, am I going to be upset about things, or am I still going to be the leader they want me to be?’ And so I took it upon myself to step up, put my emotions, my heartache aside, and be a leader. Commentary Season 12 (12.2) * This is Jenna’s year to be a fresh, well-rounded leader of this squad. – K (12.7) * group audition “Jenna’s kind of killing it tonight.” – Kitty Carter * Out of this group, Keyra step forward, Jenna step forward, and Stephanie step forward. Those were the people I thought killed it last night out of this group. – Kitty Carter (12.8) * asks Nick Florez who he noticed Oh my gosh, your energy’s awesome. You look like you’re having the best time. It doesn’t even look like you’re worrying about the steps, which is what I think it’s about. It shouldn’t look like you’re thinking about the choreography. – Florez (12.9) * during Jenna’s office visit Ending Jenna or Holly’s career here is extreme, but we’ve done it before, and we’ll do it again. – K * after Holly’s office visit I don’t trust either one of them. – K/ I don’t either. – J * of episode confessional Jenna and Holly have lost my trust right now. – K (12.10) * Jenna is no longer the point of the triangle. I do think Jenna is very disappointed in herself. Now she’s going to be pulled out of some performances. It’s not just affecting Jenna right now; it’s affecting the whole team… this is very disappointing for all of us. – J * “Jenna, I’d be dancing.” – J Jenna as she’s on the sidelines while they are practicing/ “Will you tell Jenna she should be dancing?” – J K * “Jenna will be rehearsing tonight even though she’s not going to Canton.” – J * “When we’re done with Canton, I’m not sure which direction we’ll go in. If Jenna will join back in, or if she will be moved to another spot. That we’re just going to wait and see.” – J (12.11) * “No, Jenna rushed that.” – K, “Jenna, you weren’t with everyone else. You went up and right down.” – J (12.13) * Training camp has been stimulating, to say the least, for Jenna. Hopefully, she will learn from things and press onto greater achievements. I’m confident she will. – K Office Visits Season 12 (12.2) * end of episode, pre-audition office visit K asks if she had any concerns before auditions. Jenna says it’ll be a year of change, so she’s excited and a little nervous. K asks if she’s ready to lead by example. Jenna says she’s learned a lot. She loves everyone on this team like a sister, and she’s ready for that. K says what’s come up is she’s asked people who is their guiding light veteran. She thinks Jenna has the opportunity to be someone the girls call their guiding light. (12.9) * of episode, 1st of 2 K says she’s concerned about her leadership, specifically in their no fraternization policy, and her role as an example for Holly. She asks if she has any insight into Holly’s activities with social situations with players. confessional Jenna asks if she means specifically going out. K says specifically the part of the contract that says no fraternization with players. Jenna says Holly’s young, and she’s really close to her. And does she agree with some of the decisions that she makes? She doesn’t. And she does her best to tell her maybe this isn’t the right thing to do, but there is only so much she can tell her, and then it’s in Holly’s hands. J asks if she just watches her friends crash and burn. Jenna says no ma’am. J asks Jenna if she saw Holly crossing the street and a car was coming, would she tell her to stop? Jenna says she has multiple times. K asks if there is a reason she hasn’t expressed this private concern with them. Jenna guesses she was hoping that Holly would be smart enough to stop. Jenna says she’s a leader on this team, and she does take it very seriously, so if they need her to tell them things, she will tell them, because that’s her role as a leader, especially as a sixth year. K says she kind of waited too late to have this conversation. She’s a sixth-year veteran with whom they’ve had a conversation with asking if she was ready to be a leader, and it’s not a leader to watch another person make mistakes. She’s not saying to come tattletale, but she could have helped influenced this, and K is disappointed. They are not going to take her to Canton, and she needs time to think about her role as a leader on and off the field. Jenna says she understands. J says she is very disappointed. Jenna says it’s her fault she didn’t do something sooner. (12.11) * of episode, 2nd of 2 K wants to ask her about the text she sent Shelly who was manager on duty while they were in Canton, asking about whether she was going to be point of the triangle. She wrote, ‘Has point been taken away from me for the remainder of the season. I just need you to be honest for my peace of mind.’ Jenna says Canton was taken away and that was really hard, and she didn’t want to feel like she was continuously being punished. K says she’s lucky to be in the triangle, and she just thinks that’s self-centered and kind of immature, and it’s not big picture. If she wasn’t king of the mountain, then what? Jenna says she wish she would have worded getting into that conversation differently. K says she shouldn’t have had that conversation at all. If the head coach starts someone over someone else, that’s their prerogative. And how she handles some of these setbacks can really define character. K is really encouraging her to stop thinking about herself. Or they need to move on, because that’s toxic. break She’s either gotta back way down and get back into the rookie mentality of ‘I’m lucky to be here every day.’ Or they need to move on because that’s toxic. She doesn’t know how else to interpret that; what would Jenna say if she was in her chair? Jenna says the same thing they are telling her. She’s sorry she had to come across as self-centered. She did want to mean that in any self-centered way. She is really happy for KaShara [about being point] and did tell her that, and is sorry she had that conversation with Shelly. She just wants them to have that trust in her again. K thinks she needs to have a baptism of sorts. Or no one in the room is going to be happy. Other Season 11 (11.4) * Announced as group leader for Group 3 (11.6) * Announced as show group member Season 12 (12.3) * First one to perform a solo at finals (12.5) * Gathers everyone to tell them that they are learning the jump splits today, and gives them advice * Announced as group leader for Group 1 (12.7) * Announced as a member of show group (12.10) * It’s revealed that Jenna is no longer the point of the triangle * Hugs KaShara after she is made point * Hugs Cersten after their first show group performance and tells her she’s officially a show group member now Misc. * Group Leader in Seasons 11 and 12 * Last rookie from Season 7 on the squad Category:DCC Category:6 years Category:Group Leader Category:S7 Rookie